<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chris the Zorua &amp; The Wrath of Infernus by Chrysonice</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25661317">Chris the Zorua &amp; The Wrath of Infernus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrysonice/pseuds/Chrysonice'>Chrysonice</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Adventure, Fanfiction, Gen, Original work - Freeform, Pokemon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:13:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25661317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrysonice/pseuds/Chrysonice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When a great threat to the world of Crystalga is awakened after thousands of years, it's up to Chris the Zorua, Chrissy the Zoroark, and their friends to combat this threat before it burns everything in its path.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Sonic Boom of Inferno</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Cover art by EmeraldKamala! https://twitter.com/EmeraldKamala</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
<br/>
The sounds of city folk of all species and colors walking across the streets. The birds chirping atop trees in the park located in the heart of the city. Everything was peaceful for once in the city of Zoruopolis, located in Crystalga.<br/>
<br/>
A little creature by the name of Chris the Zorua ran through the city sidewalk. He was a shiny little Zorua with reading glasses. His fur coat, a lightened gray comparable to normal-colored Zoruas, complimented his eagerness for adventure. He was chipper, excitement brewing in each step as he made his way to the Zoruopolis Library.<br/>
<br/>
He stepped through the doors, noticing that it was a quiet day in the library today. Not a soul in sight except for him, the millions of books he could absorb knowledge from, and the librarian at the reception desk.<br/>
<br/>
Chris hopped up onto the table. “Hey Ashley,” he said to the librarian. His voice sounded like a small child.<br/>
<br/>
Ashley turned, and when noticing him, she smiled bright. “Oh, hello Chris! Good to see you!” She was a Braixen with pink eyes and a pink scarf. She wore spectacles just like him. Her voice was gentle, almost motherly.<br/>
<br/>
Chris trotted over to the desk and jumped up to be on eye level. “Good to see you too! I made it for the fifty-percent off book sale today. Is that still going on?"<br/>
<br/>
“Yes it is," Ashley confirmed, "In fact, you can find all of the books you would desire right over there.”<br/>
<br/>
She pointed to the bookshelf with a sign that advertised the sale. Delighted, Chris hopped off the desk and used the provided stepladder at the end of the shelf. He browsed through the books one at a time for a couple of minutes. Books from “The History of Macaroni Dishes” to “Thievuls: Friend or Foe?” all caught his eye, but not to his liking. Suddenly, one book caught his eye. It was a thick brown one. He glanced at the title. “Archaeological Discoveries”. He grinned.<br/>
<br/>
As he was starting to make his way back to the desk, the library doors swung open. Chrissy the Zoroark, Chris’ big sister, entered the building with a loudening grunt and put her hands to her kneecap so she could catch her breath. She had a long mane of hair with the same light-blue color as her little brother’s, and a tail fit for a small dinosaur. She looked like she had run a marathon so much that she used her navy blue scarf to wipe her cheeks for any sweat that dripped down her face.<br/>
<br/>
Ashley’s ears perked up. “Chrissy,” she greeted her with a smile, “Good to see you! I was wondering when you were going to show up.”<br/>
<br/>
Chrissy, upon seeing the beauty she knew as Ashley, sheepishly put her hand on the receptionist desk and smirked. She spoke in a tone that sounded gravel, almost like she was trying to clear her throat. “Yeah, sorry I’m late. Chris is way too fast for me these days.” Ashley chuckled, making Chrissy blush.<br/>
<br/>
Chris put the book he was carrying on his back down immediately and jumped up to hug his big sister.<br/>
<br/>
“So, bro,” she asked as she held him, “Have you picked out which book you’re buyin’?”<br/>
<br/>
Chris nodded and pointed to the book he had left on the floor. Chrissy knelt down and read the title aloud. “’Archaeological Discoveries’? Why do you want this one?”<br/>
<br/>
“I’ve been working on a story that involves mythical creatures,” Chris explained, “And I need a book that talks about them in great detail. I figured this one would be the best one to reference!”<br/>
<br/>
Chrissy chuckled and gave her little brother a mini-noogie. “That’s my bro.” She carried her little brother and his book over to the desk and got ready for checkout.<br/>
<br/>
Before Ashley could start ringing them up, something rose over them. It was as if an intense heat had entered the library. “Chrissy,” Ashley asked, “Did you forget to close the doors?”<br/>
<br/>
“No,” she answered. Her little brother felt his glasses starting to sweat as well as his forehead. Chrissy felt more sweat droplets running down her forehead all the way to her legs.<br/>
<br/>
Ashley asked Chris and Chrissy to wait while she checked the thermostat in the back.<br/>
<br/>
Being a fire-type was her specialty, making it so she could keep her body sweat-free temperatures rose like this. She sensed something was up when she got to the thermostat, however The temperature on the left was at 90° Fahrenheit, and she knew the air conditioning had been running at full blast. She dashed back to Chris &amp; Chrissy. “The thermostat is fine,” she said.<br/>
<br/>
“Then, what’s going on with this heat?” Chris started to pant. “It’s like an oven in here!”<br/>
<br/>
Suddenly, just as they were beginning to melt, the temperature went back down to room-level heat. It was like an immediate on/off switch on the temperature of the air. The three of them were even more baffled.<br/>
<br/>
“That’s not right,” said Chrissy, “Just because it’s Sunday doesn’t mean the sun can just turn on and off if it wants to.”<br/>
<br/>
Chris put a paw on his chin and began to think out loud. “While it’s true that temperatures can fluctuate, it doesn’t make sense for a heat-wave to pass after a measly minute. It’s not scientifically possible.”<br/>
<br/>
“Alright, genius,” witted Chrissy, “If it’s not science, then it’s probably nature messing with everything again. You got an idea of something non-natural that could have caused this?”<br/>
<br/>
Before Chris could come up with a witty comeback, Ashley suggested, “Why don’t you go see Huggles at the Goodra Gourmet? Maybe there was a fire there and it spread through the city."<br/>
<br/>
“Good idea,” Chris said, “We haven’t heard from Huggles in a while anyways. Let’s go, sis!” Immediately, he jumped out of his sister’s hold and rushed out of the library.<br/>
<br/>
Chrissy slapped the palm of her hand on her forehead and groaned. After saying goodbye to Ashley, she chased after her little brother. Out of the corner of Ashley’s eye as she was waving them off, she noticed the book Chris was about to buy still sitting at the front desk.<br/>
<br/>
----<br/>
<br/>
The Goodra Gourmet. It was a giant restaurant near the Healing Emporium just South of the library. Neon lights spelling out the name with a hungry Goodra symbol above the front doors. Chris and Chrissy made it to the front doors of the fine establishment and noticed that it looked just fine from the outside.<br/>
<br/>
“Wait a sec,” said Chrissy with her foot in front of Chris, “Why would people still be here if this is where a fire took place?”<br/>
<br/>
Chris’ face leveled out in annoyance. “People are like that. Now, come on!” He jumped over Chrissy’s foot and threw open the doors with his front paws.<br/>
<br/>
It wasn’t a full house, but there were quite a few characters coming for an afternoon dinner. Tables lined up with humans, monsters, Pokemon, and more. They all seemed to be half-and-half: Half enjoying their meals and half tampering with the flustered waiters. All the while, there was no fire in sight. A yellow Lucario with the name tag reading “Reiko” rushed up to them with a menu in tow.<br/>
<br/>
“Good afternoon,” he said with a smile, “Welcome to Goodra Gourmet! Table for two?”<br/>
<br/>
“Actually,” Chrissy spoke up, “We’re here because it was scalding hot a few minutes ago, and we wanted to see if Huggles was around so we could ask about it?”<br/>
<br/>
“Oh,” Reiko said, “Then I’m afraid you’ve come at a bad time. Huggles is currently on break, but I could send her a message to come see you, if you like?”<br/>
<br/>
“That would be great, thank you.” Chrissy nodded and let Reiko rush off into the waves of tables.<br/>
<br/>
Chris observed his surroundings. He noticed that the place had been running the air conditioning like mad with the air vents waving like leaves on a tree during a gusty day.<br/>
<br/>
“Sis, look,” Chris pointed to them, “Do you see that?”<br/>
<br/>
Chrissy looked to where he was pointing. “Yeah, I see it. The heat wave did a number on the joint.”<br/>
<br/>
“Chrissy, a restaurant owner doesn’t go on break so casually after something like that.”<br/>
<br/>
“So, are you saying Huggles didn’t notice, or...?”<br/>
<br/>
Reiko made his way back to them with an egg omelet splattered across his head. Chrissy tried to contain her laughter with a snicker. “Huggles would like to see you two. Meet her in her office,” Reiko said, “And don’t tell her about the omelet on my head, please.”<br/>
<br/>
Without another word, Chris and Chrissy made their way through the eatery. They passed table after table of satisfied and unsatisfied customers. After a couple of minutes, they entered a door that led to a cramped room filled with small cubbies for employees to store their valuables.<br/>
<br/>
The next door after that led to a larger office with a desk that had the name of the owner, “Huggles the Goodra”, graciously on the desk plate. It looked snazzy and fit for a queen like her. Her accomplishments and standard owner certifications were hung on the walls on both sides of the room.<br/>
<br/>
Huggles was sitting down at her metaphorical throne, looking dead-set at the two of them. Her body was gray with glowing turquoise eyes that intimidated the two siblings. She wore a black sweater vest with a bistro apron, complete with a spiffy tie. “Have a seat.” Her voice was monotone.<br/>
<br/>
Chris, slightly frightened, went back up into Chrissy’s embrace. Chrissy sat in the seat provided in front of her. She was motionless, controlling her breathing at the tension Huggles brought into the room.<br/>
<br/>
“Do you know why I called you here?” Huggles’ voice shook the room.<br/>
<br/>
“Um… because we asked for you,” Chrissy answered nervously.<br/>
<br/>
In a split second, Huggles let out a smirk which turned into a grin.<br/>
<br/>
“Chrissy, you know precisely why I called you here,” she giggled in a more higher-pitched wavy voice, “It’s because you’re family! You don’t need to ask for permission to see me. I called for permission to see you!”<br/>
<br/>
Chris started to chuckle, then began to laugh. Chrissy shut him up before he could make the moment more awkward. “That’s nice,” Chrissy said, “But we wanted to ask about this heat-wave we had about a half-hour ago.”<br/>
<br/>
Huggles snapped her slimy stubby fingers. “Yeah, that! That was quite a spell. Goodra Gourmet never had that before! Thankfully, it’s all cleared up and the cooks went right back to work.”<br/>
“But,” Chrissy went further, “Isn’t it a bit odd for that to happen out of the blue?”<br/>
<br/>
“Not in my restaurant! Hot spells happen, but so do cool spells! We’ve had each type come in and leave like it was nothing. Our cooks are trained to handle these types of situations.”<br/>
<br/>
“Huggles, you don’t understand-”<br/>
<br/>
“It’s okay, Chrissy,” Huggles cut Chrissy off, “Goodra Gourmet is alright and my break is almost done. There’s nothing to worry about!”<br/>
<br/>
Suddenly, an explosion rocked the restaurant. It was loud, unexpected, and made Huggles fall out of her chair. Chrissy managed to catch Chris before he slipped out of her grip. The lights above them went out and the muffled sounds of customers panicking went through their eardrums.<br/>
<br/>
Chrissy raised Chris up and put him directly in her hair. “Stay there,” she commanded, “And don’t make a sound.” Chris didn’t need to be told twice. He disappeared into her mane.<br/>
<br/>
Outside the restaurant, Ashley was watching the weather above her when she was greeted to Chrissy and Huggles bursting out the restaurant doors along with a sea of customers running out behind them.<br/>
<br/>
“Chrissy! Huggles! Look!” Ashley pointed up at the sky. Black clouds overtook the sunny atmosphere that the earth provided. The temperatures spiked once more, but they were more consistent. The wind picked up in speed.<br/>
<br/>
“WHAT IS THAT?!” Huggles cried out in a panic.<br/>
<br/>
Chrissy remained silent, knowing full well that the heat-wave wasn’t a coincidence anymore.<br/>
<br/>
Chris popped out of Chrissy’s mane. His eyes widened at the change of weather. “What’s going on, sis,” he asked Chrissy, shaking feverishly. She did not answer.<br/>
<br/>
From atop the gray canvas of clouds, an orange spark of lightning struck the ground in front of them. Ashley panicked and went straight for Huggles, holding her tight.<br/>
<br/>
A fiery circle of Hell came forth from the air and formed itself into a figure that looked like a four-legged demon spawn. The head made of fire had a face on it with a body to match. A gryphon-like creature wearing armor suited for dealing with a furnace or heavy combat. If they could be described in a few words, it would be “silent, but deadly”. The creature looked down upon the area, scanning the population.<br/>
<br/>
Ashley stepped away from Huggles and observed. A familiar feeling tingled through her tail and to her brain. A memory she had wished to put away.<br/>
<br/>
The gryphon took a deep breath. A ball of lava began to form at the end of their mouth, and then it turned into pure fire. It went from the size of Chris to the size of Huggles.<br/>
<br/>
Chris had a bad feeling in the back of his mind. This would not end well, and if he didn’t do something very quickly, Zoruopolis would become a wasteland.<br/>
<br/>
In an instant, the gryphon let the ball of fire go. It rushed down towards the group at mach speed.<br/>
<br/>
Chrissy quickly jumped out of the way with Ashley and Huggles following suit. The ball of fire smashed perfectly into the Goodra Gourmet, lighting it ablaze. An explosion followed not just for the restaurant, but for Huggles’ heart as well. Her passion in life burned to the ground in smithereens.<br/>
<br/>
“MY GOURMET!” She fell to her knees and began to sob crazily. A waterfall of tears emitted from her eyelids as she saw everything she loved about her business went down in flames.<br/>
<br/>
Chris and Chrissy didn’t have time to console their friend as the gryphon flew past them, heading for the heart of the city.<br/>
<br/>
“Come on,” Chrissy commanded Ashley, “We’ve gotta get to the park!”<br/>
<br/>
Without hesitation, they booked it to the park, leaving a broken Huggles to grieve over the loss of her eatery.<br/>
<br/>
----<br/>
<br/>
Chrissy and Ashley were already on their way to the park. Chris, still hidden in his sister’s mane, popped his head out to keep a closer eye on the demonic gryphon that was wreaking havoc on Zoruopolis. It wasn’t natural, he thought to himself, for it to be something so vile and attack without warning.<br/>
<br/>
As they dashed through the city streets, they were passing through all of the panicked denizens that wished for the creature to disappear entirely. It was a wish they would not have granted.<br/>
<br/>
The park was just another few steps away. Chrissy took one more glance up at the gryphon and noticed they were preparing for a landing. Ashley picked up the pace as well as Chrissy, making it in one piece to the park.<br/>
<br/>
It used to be full of lush greenery, and while it was still present and accounted for, it looked darker with dread. It was as if nature was ill-prepared for a calamity. Flowers that had once bloomed were now retracting their petals. Animal creatures burrowed into their dens and hid into the trees. The shadows that were once there had faded over the demon’s wrath.<br/>
<br/>
Chrissy and Ashley stopped just short of the gryphon’s landing spot. It slammed into the ground on all-fours and raised its head slowly.<br/>
<br/>
Tension rising by the three of them. What was it? Who did it want? Why was it here? It was all that was running through Chris &amp; Chrissy’s minds. Ashley put her paws on the stick poking out of her bushy tail, ready to draw if necessary.<br/>
<br/>
In a split second, the gryphon raised its tail and opened its flaming mouth once more. Embers began to swirl around the end of its mouth. Its expression never changed.<br/>
<br/>
Chris, without thinking, jumped out of Chrissy’s mane and landed on the ground in front of her. He knew it was a crazy idea. It would never work.<br/>
<br/>
“Hold on! You don’t have to do this,” Chris cried out to the creature. “We can work this out! There’s no need for more destruction! Stop!”<br/>
<br/>
It was as if the creature’s ears were non-existent. It continued charging its powerful fire blast. He took a few steps forward and stood his ground.<br/>
<br/>
“Bro, no!” Chrissy yelled to him. With a quick step, she was about to make a quick grab for him. However, before she could move, she felt something holding her back. It was slimy, but also very strong.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Huggles?!” Chrissy looked behind her and saw Huggles who was feeling much better after letting off some steam, “Let me go, Huggles!”<br/>
<br/>
Ashley ran up in front of Chrissy, tears going down her face. “Don’t do it, Chrissy,” she begged, “You’ll die too!”<br/>
<br/>
The creature had finally charged its attack and emitted spiraling fire energy, and it was heading straight for Chris. He stood his ground, sweat dripping down his forehead.<br/>
<br/>
Chrissy broke the hold placed on her with a Shadow Ball straight to Huggles’ face. “Screw it,” she yelled, “Chris, no!”<br/>
<br/>
Ashley and Huggles’ concerning cries for help were drowned out by the sounds of the flames approaching the sibling pair.<br/>
<br/>
In a split second, Chrissy scooped Chris up from off of the grass and held onto him as tight as she could. The next thing she felt was the longest burning sensation she had ever felt in her lifetime, and the only sound she could utter was a scream of sheer pain.<br/>
<br/>
The result of the blast made the nature surrounding them burn away into almost nothing. Wildfires that would have started instead went straight to ash. The panicked cries of animals were gone as the wave of flames passed by them. It was like a sonic boom of inferno.<br/>
<br/>
When the explosion was settled, Chris &amp; Chrissy were sprawled out on the ground. The trees and grass around them had been completely burned away from the attack. Ashley and Huggles were shell-shocked.<br/>
<br/>
The gryphon turned around, opened its wings, and took off into the blackened clouds, disappearing into them with a poof.<br/>
<br/>
Ashley took a careful step forward to look at her fallen friends. Both of them were covered in second-degree burns. Surprisingly, Chrissy’s scarf was not ruined, but it had a few burn marks.<br/>
<br/>
“Chris? Chrissy?” Ashley called to them, hoping they would respond.<br/>
<br/>
Silence.<br/>
<br/>
“Please, wake up! Wake up!” Ashley begged for them to move, talk, or do anything. They were motionless.<br/>
<br/>
Huggles felt the warmth of Ashley hit her stomach and chest. She looked down at the crying vixen, sobbing heavily. She pat Ashley on the back, hoping to provide at least a little comfort in all this.<br/>
<br/>
With one last attempt, Ashley pulled her head out of Huggles’ embrace and turned to face Chris &amp; Chrissy once more. She screamed at the top of her lungs.<br/>
<br/>
“GET UP!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. An Element of Betrayal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">A cough emitted from Chris the Zorua. He felt weak, battered from the attack. He shook his body to get rid of the bits and pieces of dirt that covered him, but when he turned his head to see who was holding him, he was greeted to a terrible sight. His sister, laying on the concrete with burns and the right mind to save him.</p><p class="western">“Chrissy!” Chris pulled out from his sister’s lifeless grip and began to poke and prod at her chest and neck. “Sis, wake up! Please wake up!” Tears began to run down his face.</p><p class="western">He continued pushing for a response, but nothing happened. Anguish washed over his face. He didn’t want to believe his sister was gone just like that. She was stronger. He knew.</p><p class="western">Suddenly, Chrissy coughed. She opened her eyes slowly and rubbed the side of her head. “Ugh,” she groaned, “Bro…?”</p><p class="western">“Chrissy! You’re okay!” Chris went in for the nuzzle on her cheek, laughing and sobbing at the same time. Chrissy was taken aback, putting an arm around her emotional little brother.</p><p class="western">Ashley and Huggles let out a hefty sigh of relief, but it wasn’t over yet. Ashley took a look up at the blackened sky and balled up her paws into a fist.</p><p class="western">It had begun.</p>
<hr/><p class="western">It didn’t take too terribly long for the two siblings to heal their wounds at home.</p><p class="western">The next day, Chris &amp; Chrissy met with Ashley &amp; Huggles to talk about the attack. They were all back in the library. Chrissy leaned on the receptionist desk with Chris standing atop it. Huggles was beside Chrissy and Ashley was behind the desk, thumbing through the book Chris bought earlier that day.</p><p class="western">“Gryphons, gryphons, gryphons,” Ashley murmured, “Where in the world are gryphons in this book?”</p><p class="western">Chrissy glanced over to Chris. He was observant, but not intrusive. His knack for listening was something impressive to her, and she could only wish for that amount of focus on one thing at a time. Even after almost risking his life to save the park, he was still as determined as ever, and it made her anxious.</p><p class="western">“Aha!” Ashley pointed to a page three-quarters of the way through the book. The group huddled in closer to see what she discovered.</p><p class="western">“Infernus,” she read, “’A mythical creature born out of the fires of Hell. It was said that this creature returns to the world every millennium to wreak vengeance upon nature. It was born with a sense of wonder, exploring as much as it could. It interacted with other creatures of its kind and from other species in a way that made them react harshly. One day, Infernus explored the Crystalga Volcano and fell in by the winds of nature. However, this did not kill the beast, as it was reborn with a fiery head and a new-found passion: To destroy nature for making it this way.’”</p><p class="western">Chris’ ears drooped. “That’s awful,” he said, “It seems misunderstood...” Chrissy frowned and put a hand on her brother’s back, petting him gently.</p><p class="western">Ashley turned the page and skimmed through the information all the way to the bottom. “’With each millennium’s passing, Infernus grows its power to a peak where it is capable of destroying planets. The last instance of this was in 1020.’”</p><p class="western">Chrissy gasped. “It’s been one-thousand years already?!”</p><p class="western">Ashley nodded. “It’s going to have enough power now in 2020. If it succeeds, we will all-”</p><p class="western">“NO!” Chris slammed his paw on the desk, surprising everyone. “I’m not going to just sit by and wait for this creature to destroy the planet. We have to do something!”</p><p class="western">“What do we do,” asked Huggles, “This creature seems stronger than any of us! We can’t take it head-on!”</p><p class="western">“Maybe we don’t have to.” Ashley put her paw on the book and flipped a few pages back. She stopped at a page containing another creature that was four-legged. It looked like a deer, but had the qualities of what seemed like a giant saber-tooth tiger. Fur on the end of its tail that shined colors like the Northern Lights, and a rhombus-shaped eye symbol on its forehead.</p><p class="western">“Who is that?” Chrissy looked closer at the creature. She thought it looked majestic. A contender for greatest mount in the world.</p><p class="western">“That is Folklore,” explained Ashley, “They were born to be one with nature, and when they were told of Infernus’ wrath in 1020, they were able to impede on its conquest for power and send it back to the depths of Hell.”</p><p class="western">“So, you’re saying we have to find this thing?” Huggles asked with a hint of caution.</p><p class="western">Ashley nodded. Chris hopped up in excitement. “Yes! Then, let’s go! Come on, sis!”</p><p class="western">Before he could jump off the table, Chrissy grabbed her little brother by the tail in mid-air. “Hold it!”</p><p class="western">Chris was caught off-guard. His sister was never one to hesitate.</p><p class="western">“Listen, Chris,” Chrissy said with apprehension in her choice, “I think… you should sit this one out. You almost died today because of that thing. If we run into them again, who knows what could happen? Even then, what would happen if this creature named ‘Folklore’ doesn’t like you?”</p><p class="western">“But Chrissy,” Chris argued, “We’re like peanut butter and jelly! We can’t just be one without the other.”</p><p class="western">Chrissy nodded in agreement<span class="u">.</span> However, she stood her ground. “Maybe so, but if you get into danger like that again, I… I just can’t trust you to keep yourself out of situations like that. I’m sorry.”</p><p class="western">Chris could feel his heart begin to grow sore. An element of betrayal went through his brain and almost flooded his emotions. To everyone else, he looked down for a brief moment, and then looked back up at his sister and nodded.</p><p class="western">“Oh… okay,” he woefully obeyed. Chrissy set the little Zorua back down on the table. Then, she looked over to Huggles.</p><p class="western">“Huggles, I need you to come with me this time.” Chrissy asked with a plan. Huggles hesitated.</p><p class="western">“I’m sorry, Chrissy,” she answered nervously, “I don’t go on adventures like you do anymore. I have a business to run! Customers to feed!”</p><p class="western">“Yeah,” Chrissy chided, “And now your business is gone because of this thing. Show some backbone and let’s get them! Avenge your business!”</p><p class="western">Huggles whimpered. She had never been put on the spot like this before. Another adventure was something she could not risk if it meant putting her life on the line like Chrissy did.</p><p class="western">Chrissy decided to let up on Huggles a bit. Her voice softened. “And I promise that after all of this is over, we’ll help you re-build your business from the ground up and have some pizza together.”</p><p class="western">Looking up, Huggles heard the sincerity in Chrissy’s voice. Chrissy was a lot of things: Adventurer, sibling to the greatest author she’s ever known, and maybe even a bit stir-crazy. But, Chrissy was never a liar.</p><p class="western">Huggles swallowed her breath. “...Okay, I’ll go,” she replied, “I’ll do it for you and the business. Thank you, Chrissy.”</p><p class="western">Chrissy let out a warm smile and held out her hand for a shaking of agreement. Huggles’ way of agreement was an affectionate hug. She took a mini-leap forward and embraced her in a squeeze of love.</p><p class="western">Chrissy felt like she couldn’t breathe for a few seconds. Huggles thankfully knew when to let go and allow her friend some air.</p><p class="western">Ashley spoke up. “Me and Chris will stay behind and find out more about Infernus and Folklore. We’ll let you know via carrier Pidgey if we find anything.”</p><p class="western">Chrissy nodded, thanking Ashley. She turned to Huggles. “C’mon, Huggles. Let’s go.” The two of them began to head out the door, but Chrissy turned to face her brother one last time.</p><p class="western">Chris, solemn, waved goodbye to the two adventurers. Chrissy waved back and winked before closing the door behind them. Ashley looked at Chris.</p><p class="western">“So, Chris, how about we get started?”</p><p class="western">Chris pouted. Ashley knelt down to his level. “Don’t worry. Chrissy will be just fine. Let’s just focus on finding out about Folklore, okay?”</p><p class="western">Chris made partial eye contact with Ashley and nodded, still frowning.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Fired Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Chrissy couldn’t breathe in the city air. It was still irritating to her. Burning wood that came from the park and buildings that had to close down, dreadful to both her and Huggles as they strolled through the road towards what was formerly Goodra Gourmet. Huggles didn’t want to go back, but Reiko’s safety was her first priority.</p>
<p class="western">Thoughts of regret hinged on the back of Chrissy’s mind. She thought maybe wording it nicely to him would have worked, but it made the message clearer to Chris.He thought she didn’t want anything to do with him on this adventure. It wasn’t what she meant, but it was too late to change it now.</p>
<p class="western">Huggles decided to strike up a small conversation to lighten the mood. “Chrissy, are you sure you know where the Arctic Peaks are? Have you been there before?”</p>
<p class="western">Chrissy closed her eyes, took a deep breath to collect her thoughts with Calm Mind, and answered the question. “Not really,” she said, “But I have an idea of where it might be, so we’ll have to go based on that.”</p>
<p class="western">Huggles raised an eyebrow. “And if it’s wrong?”</p>
<p class="western">“Then, we’ll just have to wing it, I suppose.”</p>
<p class="western">Huggles thought for a moment, then asked, “Say, Chrissy… what you said to Chris back there...”</p>
<p class="western">Chrissy shot back with, “I don’t want to talk about it.”</p>
<p class="western">Huggles shut herself up. She twiddled her stubby fingers a bit before bringing up another question to Chrissy.</p>
<p class="western">“Say, what about Ashley? Are you two still dating?”</p>
<p class="western">“Huggles,” Chrissy explained, “That was a long time ago. We were friends in a wild time doing wild things. Now, we’re just that: Friends. She’s a good mother figure to Chris, and I’m hoping that when I get back, she’ll have him sorted out.”</p>
<p class="western">Huggles was doubtful.</p>
<p class="western">They had made it to the restaurant. It wasn’t even standing anymore. Pieces of scorched wood lay out across the wreckage. Smoke was still emanating from the entirety of the ruined building. Tables, chairs, and even the cooking equipment were all gone. Repairs would be a gargantuan effort, but the memories that Huggles made in its prime could not be replaced.</p>
<p class="western">Huggles did her best to hold back from sobbing. She only wanted to know if Reiko was okay. The ambulatory services had already made their pass through the place, and it seemed that nobody was seriously hurt. A miracle, Huggles thought.</p>
<p class="western">“So, is Reiko here,” Chrissy asked her, “Or did we come here to reminisce?”</p>
<p class="western">Huggles pulled out her cell phone from her work outfit’s pockets and looked through her messages without another word. She noticed one message that was sent just a few minutes ago that she never caught onto.</p>
<p class="western">“Yeah,” Huggles answered, “He’s okay. He’s in the hospital with a few burns, but he’ll live.”</p>
<p class="western">When she put her phone away, Chrissy began to walk towards the Zoruopolis exit gates. Huggles put her arm on her shoulder.</p>
<p class="western">“Chrissy,” Huggles pleaded, “Please, let’s not do this. If what Ashley said is true, this could be dangerous for both you and me. We might need Chris-”</p>
<p class="western">“I said I didn’t want to talk about him.” Chrissy’s voice seethed with anger. She clenched her fist with fury. “Let’s go, or if you want to stay home and cry about your business burning to the ground, then I won’t stop you. But, you better not stop me.”</p>
<p class="western">Almost immediately, Huggles let go of her shoulder. She let Chrissy march out of the Zoruopolis gates. It was one thing for Chrissy to be angry at others for getting in her way, but they had known each other for years. This was something else. Something more personal.Huggles ran after Chrissy before she got too far.</p>
<p class="western">It had been a while since Huggles had been outside of Zoruopolis for anything other than deliveries. They marched down the dirt path leading to a few trees and a bench that looked like it had seen better days.</p>
<p class="western">They continued down the path, looking at the sun-filled scenery that made the birds chirp and the various doe and rabbits run through the fields that awaited them. The crevices that made the trees feel like they ruled over the land they touched foot on did not phase them.</p>
<p class="western">Huggles was starting to feel more fired up with every passing minute.To be greeted to this after years of no adventures was nothing short of astonishing. Lost memories of her times fighting off pirates and exploring ruins went through and fought off all feelings of nerves that throbbed through her arms and legs.</p>
<p class="western">Chrissy just walked the path, not wanting to lose eye contact and be attracted to the world around them. An adventurer never looks back, she thought.</p>
<p class="western">Chrissy and Huggles came to a stop up ahead. The path was split in two directions. Both paths’ endings were not visible.</p>
<p class="western">“We’re going left,” Chrissy said to Huggles, “It’s the way to Destiny Valley.”</p>
<p class="western">Huggles tilted her head. “Destiny Valley? That’s new.”</p>
<p class="western">Chrissy moved forward along the path. Huggles ran after her fast friend.</p>
<p class="western">They had a long trek ahead of them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Valley of Fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Chrissy &amp; Huggles noticed the path of fire was starting to get to them. Sweat dripped down their face just like it did back when Infernus was around.</p>
<p class="western">The sand building in their feet began to feel like it was melting with every step. Huggles had to raise her legs higher like she was stepping through wet puddles, while Chrissy was keeping her cool and trudging along like nothing was there.</p>
<p class="western">Destiny Valley. An open desert in the middle of nowhere. A large pyramid that was home to many legends that was as far as three football fields from where Chrissy and Huggles were, and it was home to countless ancient discoveries. It was coming into their view.</p>
<p class="western">“Chrissy, my legs are getting tired,” groaned Huggles, “Can’t we stop and take a rest?”</p>
<p class="western">Chrissy shook her head and continued moving, much to Huggles’ dismay.</p>
<p class="western">After some more walking and complaining from Huggles for about a half-hour, the two adventurers looked up at the pyramid in front of them. It was almost as tall as half a skyscraper.</p>
<p class="western">Chrissy looked to Huggles, then back to the pyramid. She took one more step towards the pyramid.</p>
<p class="western">“Who goes there?!”</p>
<p class="western">The voice that startled them sounded broken and robotic. Chrissy took a step back. A creature took a leap into the air and slammed on all-fours to the ground. The ground rumbled beneath them at her presence.</p>
<p class="western">The creature had wings and a halo over her head. The color pattern across its body looked like it was from the techno world. Hieroglyphics, Chrissy thought. No mistaking it.</p>
<p class="western">“Who are you beings,” the creature demanded, “And why have you arrived at my sacred pyramid?!”</p>
<p class="western">Huggles hid behind Chrissy, shaking in her boots. Chrissy pat Huggles on the head and stepped forward, introducing herself. “I’m Chrissy, and this is my compadre, Huggles. What’s your name?”</p>
<p class="western">“Hieroglyphics And Reasoning Beyond Compare,” the creature responded, “However, among your kind, I am often referred to as Pyrama.”</p>
<p class="western">Chrissy smiled, trying to play it safe. “Nice to meet ya, Pyrama. We have come to your pyramid looking for Folklore.”</p>
<p class="western">Pyrama’s eyes widened. She asked Chrissy, “Are you the chosen one?”</p>
<p class="western">Chrissy raised an eyebrow, looked over to Huggles for an answer that she did not have, then looked back to Pyrama. “Chosen one?”</p>
<p class="western">“In times of ancients,” Pyrama explained, “One would rise above all others to stop the evil that was brought into the world by nature’s doing. They would ride the majestic beast known as ‘Folklore’, similar to folk tales of old. They would use their power to fight back against the evil of the world and save all that was involved. Once evil is contained, Folklore shall go back into nature’s embrace to bring life to the nature that was destroyed.”</p>
<p class="western">Huggles snored. She was leaning over Chrissy’s shoulder, so she didn’t expect to get slapped by her. “Ow, Chrissy! That hurt!” She rubbed her head from Chrissy’s wake-up slap.</p>
<p class="western">“So,” Chrissy asked, “If what you are saying is right, when we summon Folklore… Infernus is done for?”</p>
<p class="western">Pyrama nodded, turning away from the two of them. “Unfortunately, Folklore is not here, but I do know where they are. But, I must ask you once again, and you will answer me as honestly as you can muster.” They turned around and looked dead-set at Chrissy. “Are you the chosen one?”</p>
<p class="western">Without any hesitation and with a bit of bravado, Chrissy nodded. “Yeah, I am!”</p>
<p class="western">A moment of awkward silence followed.</p>
<p class="western">Pyrama smirked. “A pitiful answer. The chosen one would not be as humble. You seek adventure and thrill. You are <em>not </em>the chosen one.”</p>
<p class="western">In a split second, they disappeared into nothingness. The winds of the valley perked up and the heat that the sand was bringing began to cool down. It was almost freezing. Chrissy was dumbfounded.</p>
<p class="western">“Chrissy, what the heck,” Huggles exclaimed, moving to face Chrissy, “You seemed so confident!”</p>
<p class="western">“I thought I was!” Chrissy attempted to spurt out a logical response like her brother would always do, but she failed miserably. “I guess I just let my gut tap into my emotions… much unlike Chris...”</p>
<p class="western">Huggles shook her head slowly and continued down the path. “Okay then. Where do we go next, ‘chosen one’?”</p>
<p class="western">While not amused by Huggles’ sass, Chrissy closed her eyes so she could think. It was a long shot, but an idea struck her fancy.</p>
<p class="western">“Faefall,” Chrissy replied, “If we go past there, we can make it to the Crystalga Tundra. That’s where we can find Folklore.”</p>
<p class="western">Huggles, hesitant to keep going, just went along with it. “Alright. Lead the way.”</p>
<p class="western">Chrissy started walking along the path. The sand was nicer to step in. It wasn’t a goopy mess, and felt like sand that some parts of it could stick to their feet. Huggles was pleased about that too, at least.</p>
<p class="western">Night began to fall on the two of them as they trudged on forward. Mist began to settle in as the pyramid fell out of view from behind them. From a distance, they could hear some critters begin to make calling noises, almost as a warning to turn back.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>